


Haru/wheelchair!reader It can get better

by ChrisCross371



Category: Free!
Genre: Car Accidents, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Free! Eternal Summer, Haru is so cute, I love him, Pool, Swimming, doctor offices suck, reader - Freeform, reader in wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCross371/pseuds/ChrisCross371
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is in a wheelchair after an accident and loves to swim. After an incident she meets the Iwatobi swim team. While her life falls apart around her, can one person really make her feel better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haru/wheelchair!reader It can get better

Haru x reader fan fic 

 

My toes daggled in the fish pond in my backyard, I stared at the fish as they became more curious of my feet. I wish I could swim with them but my mom would never let me, she was so overprotected but she had a good reason, I was in a wheelchair after all.

She called to me from the house saying school was about to start. I looked down at the water one more time and saw one small black fish nipping at my small toe.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

I rolled into school and had to deal with the usual stuff, people awkwardly trying to get out of my way, the looks from everyone, the strange smiles my friends gave me and the “special” treatment from my teachers. By the end of the day I felt dead tired but my mom couldn’t pick me up today so I had to take the train, that didn’t leave for another three hours so I decided to go sit by the pool for a while.

Before the accident I loved swimming but I hadn’t gone in over four months, my mom let me go once to learn how to swim without moving my legs or back, for safety reasons, but since then I’ve never been able to do nothing but stick my toes in the pond or take a bath.

As I stare at the water I notice the shoe lace on my shoe was undone, thinking the brake on my chair was on I lean down, pulled back by the belt on my chair around my waist, I finally got to my shoe but as soon as I do I feel myself falling and then surrounded by water.

The chair pulls me to the bottom of the pool and I struggle to undo the belt. Running out of air I pull at the belt but it refuses to come undone, the effort leaving me and I struggle less thinking this is the end, looking up I see the sun through the water and think this is a good way to die. Then it goes dark and something warm circles my hips.

\---------------------------------------------

My eyes fly open and I begin a violent coughing fit. I look up once I can breath and all I see is a gorgeous black haired boy with clear blue eyes. “Are you okay, ______?” “How did you know my name?” I ask with a raspy voice. “You’re in my class.” His voice was smooth but filled with worry but I am too shaken to place the face right now, then another voice appears, “are you hurt?” it’s only now that I realise that I am on the ground and out of my chair, my head hurts and my lungs are sore and I feel unconfutable out of my chair. I try to sit up but a boy with brown hair appears and it’s now I realise who I am seeing, I saw then at the assembly when they, the swim team, went through the regionals. Makoto, the team captain, pushed me back down and tells me to take it easy. 

\-----------------------------------------

After getting back in my chair and my hair has dried I learn it was Haru that saved me and properly introduced to the rest of the swim club, Nagisa, Rei and Gou, who prefers Kou. Nagisa is talking to me nonstop asking me questions until he finally asked the main question on all their minds as they sat around talking to me, “Why are you in a wheelchair?” Rei immediately shushes Nagisa but I tell him it’s ok then begin the story, “about 5 months ago my sister, who had officially got her licence that day, and I were driving back from the movies when a drunk driver drove towards us. My sister swerved and saved our lives but the car still hit us, the back on the passenger side, the side I was. The seat flew forward, some other things broke and basically my back broke all the way through but because there was no nerve damage my back will most likely heal and I will walk again but it will take some time. But I don’t really mind it’s just what happened after all of that that makes me sad. You see the drunk driver was the son of some CEO and to save their “good name” they blamed it on my sister. They said it so much she now believes it herself, she’s depressed and sad all the time ‘cause she blames herself.” 

There was silence for a moment then Nagisa asked another question and the awkwardness passed. We talked more and the boys learned that I used to be a fast swimmer and convinced me to come back tomorrow to race them. I would have to get my swim suit without mom noticing but I wanted to, I still love swimming. When I said this Haru looked at me as if he knew exactly how I felt.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I stuff my swimsuit into my bag and headed out the door intending to take the train to school cause mom is working today but as I go out the door of my single storied house my mom calls out to me, “_______, I know you were tired yesterday so I didn’t ask but why were you damp when you came home but I do except and explanation.” “It rained a little while I was coming home,” I smile and close the door before she can ask anything else.

\----------------------------------------------------------

That lunch break I change into my swimsuit, with some difficulty, in the disabled toilet, I hate being referred to as disabled, it makes me feel so useless. Then make my way to the pool, as soon as I get there the first thing I see is Haru already swimming and can’t help but smile at him, he notices and gives a small smile back. I roll to one of the jumping platforms and pull myself on top of it and dip my toes into the water, I can still feel the water on my toes but sometimes I can’t, I want to tell my mom but whenever I go to and bring it up she redirects the topic straight away and a sad smile appears on her face.

I sit there for a minute until I hear Haru splash on the other side of the pool and my train of thought breaks and I use my arms to push myself into the clear blue water. The feeling envelopes me and my whole body immediately feels lighter, I feel free.

Using my arms to pull myself through the pool and my legs drag behind me, my back refuses to move and it is slightly hard to twist my body to the surface to breathe but I’m managing and in fact I’m loving every second of it. I’m not as fast as I once was, I can feel it but I don’t mind this is the best feeling, the best moment I’ve had since the accident.  
I make it to the other end of the pool and pull myself up to relax, this is the most excises I’ve had in months so I can’t go for long. I look back at Haru and he stares at me in surprise, he ducks down under water and comes up right next to me, “race me,” a part of me wants to refuse but I look in his watery eyes and somehow can’t refuse. I nod. He points to the other end of the pool and says, “To the other end.” As he ducks down to the next lane I start to feel a twitch in my back but I tell myself it’s just my muscles getting used to movement again and push all other thoughts into the back of my mind.

Haru comes up and signals us to go so I go and look to the side and can see that I am pulling ahead, is he going easy on me, I smile in my mind, I love the feeling of racing someone and the feeling of racing him is like nothing I’ve ever felt before, it’s like a buzz going through my veins and it makes me feel more alive than ever before. Then all at once that feeling stops dead and my back arches in pain. Oh no. is all I can think as my body stops moving forward altogether and I begin to sink.

It wasn’t like last time, last time I didn’t have my breath held, this time it seems like it goes in slow motion and that only makes it worse. My lungs burn and I can’t move my spine an inch, my feet and legs feel numb, this has to be the end, why would I get another chance only to mess it up again. 

Then, a pair of warm hands wrap around my waist and my head is lifted above the water. I cough and gag til I can breathe again then I notice Haru holding me next to him with a worried look in his eyes, I want to saver this look and feeling on his skin on mine in my mind but the pain in my back is making me grimace. I hear the others on the side of the pool asking if I was ok but I don’t know if I can answer that. I decide to tell them, “yea, I’m fine,” but it’s a lie, I decide to wait til after school to even think of what could possibly be wrong with my back, until then I just need to put on a brave face. 

Makoto and the others help me out of the pool and Rei found an ice pack but that won’t help. Just sitting in my chair causes pain in my back but once again, brave face. For the rest of the day it’s hard to move at all, then after school I don’t hang out at the pool like yesterday, I go straight to the local doctor’s office, ignoring Nagisa attempts to get make me stay and hang out. Once there I have to deal with the long wait, the boring plain walls, that leave you to think of nothing but the pain and why you are here, and the people that have pain and worry I their eyes, but I’ve dealt with it all before, they call me up and after explaining to the doctor what happened she scowls me for pushing my still healing back so far then recommends a x-ray at the hospital. Now my mom will have to find out.

My mom hides her anger and meets me at the hospital that same afternoon. After more waiting and half a night of talking, x-rays, and more talking they showed me an x-ray that had the potential to ruin my life.

The x-ray showed that my back now had more cracks than ever before, it was getting better for a while, slowly but every move in the water and out of the water has, for some reason, made it worse, every time I moved my back a crack got slightly bigger. Now it will take so much longer than before, if ever. These are the things that are breaking me right now. I may never walk again. My back, as it turns out, is extremely fragile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn’t sleep at all that night. I spent the whole time thinking of everything I had dreamed of disappearing in front of me. Walking up to the principle to collect my graduation certificate, walking down the aisle at my wedding, even pregnancy would be extremely hard (and dangerous), the job I wanted, scuba diving, was out of reach. Everything I had planned for myself, for my whole life, was falling apart and the worst was how the doctor said I can’t swim again for a long time, if ever again. That was what broke me the most, I hadn’t cried though, I thought I would but I just lay there all night, emotionless, like everyone says Haru is. I know he isn’t though the worry in his eyes in the race, the small smile whenever he sees me smile, he has emotions. Thinking of his smile is what gave me the will to get up that morning.

That day at school was harder than the first day in my wheelchair, back then I thought this will end soon and it can get back to normal, now normal seems impossible. Knowing what I know now. As soon as I got there Nagisa hounded me with questions, was I ok, and was my back alright. I just had to roll away, I couldn’t answer them right now. It wasn’t until lunch, when Rei, Nagisa and Gou came and “kidnapped” me and took me to the pool that I had to talk to them. I made up muscle stain as the cause of yesterday’s event but looking at the pool makes me feel like crying so I told them I have to meet some friends and leave but as I do Haru gives me a concerned look which then goes blank as Makoto talks to him.

That afternoon after school I rolled out the school gate having to go to the train station again, Haru pops up, his black hair still wet. “Can I walk with you?” “Yea” Was he waiting for me? I want to ask but can’t make my voice work. So we walk/roll in silence. A few minutes later I have to say something but he says something first, “you lied, your back still hurts,” this takes me by surprise, how could he tell? With a sigh and small voice I tell him, “Yea my back it… it’s breaking even more, it… I may never walk again or swim again.” Now it’s his turn to be surprised, a sad look in his clear blue eyes, “I’m sorry.” That’s when he grabs the back of my chair and pushes for me.

He asks little things like my favourite colour, and I answer until it feels normal and I relax for the first time that day, until we get to the train station, he’s silent for a moment and I think it will last forever, “thanks umm… bye,” I say, then as I go to roll away when he leans down and presses his lips on mine, I respond and he deepens the kiss. Then all at once it’s over, he pulls away and leans in forehead on mine, “I had to do that, you’re the only girl that ever impressed me. I really like you, _______.” “I like you too,” with that he kissed me once more then took off leaving me to get on my train. I never thought a guy would ever like me. Maybe things can get better for me after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please leave some love if you like <3.  
> I will post more once I type them up (I have tones of ideas for a range of fandoms)  
> please tell me what you think. I'm sorry if there are some punctuation errors. 
> 
> Also I am sorry if I got some facts wrong about being in a wheelchair, I am not in a wheelchair myself therefore don't know what it is like. 
> 
> disclaimer, I don't own Free! or Haru (I wish I did) nor do I own reader, the idea is mine though. :)


End file.
